


On a Cold Winter’s Night (You’ll Keep Me Warm)

by chibi_nightowl



Series: Wild Magic [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Holiday Firsts, Inappropriate Use of Christmas Stockings, M/M, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: Jason opens his backpack and removes a pair of velvety Santa hats, as well as two Christmas stockings. The hat he plops down onto Tim’s head. “I thought it might be fun to see you in that tonight. And nothing else.”Tim laughs at Jason’s mischievous eyebrow waggle. “Oh really? And just how am I supposed to keep warm?”





	On a Cold Winter’s Night (You’ll Keep Me Warm)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fun and holiday and just for me. It turns out I have Dog Days of Summer on my brain too, so here’s a little sequel!

_Christmas_   _Eve_    
  
“Where is he?” Tim mutters, glancing at his watch.  

It’s been almost half an hour since Jason sent a text saying he’s on his way and he still isn’t here. The drive to Tim’s apartment in Crime Alley doesn’t take that long, ten minutes tops, from Jason’s current crash pad.  

Something must have happened. Or distracted him. This is Jason so both are equally likely.  

Tim debates for all of a second if he should turn on the tracking app on his phone. It’s not like Jason doesn’t know he’s bugged his bike. He’s not Bruce, who would love to implant trackers under their skin if they’d let him. Still, they’ve had long talks about things like invading privacy, even if it is well-intentioned, so he shoves aside all thoughts of reaching for his phone unless he gets an alert.  

Instead, he fusses around in the kitchen, checking his oven for the umpteenth time even though he knows he doesn’t need to. The chicken pot pie is one he’s made many times before and is confident in its flavor. Jason won’t have any grounds for teasing him about his cooking skills, although he probably will when he finds out the apple pie is one Tim appropriated from the manor earlier today when he went to beg some eggnog from Alfred.  

Lighting a spiced cider scented candle, Tim glances around to make sure everything is in order. This is their first Christmas together and he wants it to be as close to perfect as he can make it. He can easily imagine the disappointed look from Bruce, the one that says he prefers to have him, to have both of them, home for the night, but Tim is a realist. Jason isn’t ready for a big Wayne Christmas. Not yet. He’s barely back on relatively normal speaking terms with Dick and semi-regular lunches with Alfred.  

Bruce is a whole other category, even if Tim privately thinks he’s still mad that Jason peed all over the Batmobile while he was stuck in dog form back in July.  

Has it really only been five months since their misadventure with a magical little girl? Apparently so since time flies quickly when there’s someone to share it with. Tim smiles as he spots the homemade Christmas card on the kitchen counter. Lily had made it for him. Beside his sits an unopened one for Jason, both having arrived yesterday by magical carrier.  

He hopes the little girl that accidentally gave him his greatest gift enjoys the presents he sent to Zatara.  

A plate of gingerbread and iced shortbread cookies has joined the eggnog when Tim hears the roar of a motorcycle from outside.  

Finally. He wipes his hands on a towel and heads toward the front door. Peering through the peep hole, he watches Jason secure the bike and remove his helmet, shaking his head as he does to bring some life back to his wavy hair.  

Tim is fairly certain he’ll have a chance to tangle his fingers in it later. They haven’t planned for more than dinner and some cheesy holiday movies, but he’s bound to get lucky and manage a good make-out session on the couch.  

Who is he trying to kid? They’ll end up in bed later. They always do whenever Jason comes over, although they’re also rather fond of the living room. 

Either way, he’s not complaining, especially on a cold, snowy night like this and his boyfriend is better than any space-heater.  

Tim opens the door before Jason can knock, smiling softly as he lets the man inside. “You’re late.”

“Sorry, had an idea on the way over and needed to make a detour.” Jason leans over and pecks Tim lightly with cold lips. “I think you’ll forgive me.”   
  
“Well, it is Christmas Eve and I went through the trouble to make everyone think I’m elsewhere, so it better be good.”  
  
Jason laughs and sets down his backpack, taking a moment to unwind the scarf from around his neck and hang up his winter jacket. Gloves vanish into a coat pocket and Tim pointedly eyes his slushy boots before those are removed too.   
  
“At least I didn’t wear the holy socks,” Jason says, wiggling his socked toes for Tim.   
  
“No, you save that for date night.”   
  
“Only the best for you, babe.”   
  
Jason takes his backpack into the living room, Tim trailing after him to watch his reaction to the tree.   
  
He grins as he takes in the gently twinkling lights and the colorful ornaments. There’s a giant bat outlined in silver glitter at the top. “That’s why you had glitter in your hair the other night, isn’t it?” Jason asks with a laugh.   
  
“Yeah,” Tim replies, remembering how he refused to tell him where it had come from. “Didn’t want to spoil it.”   
  
“It’s awesome.” Jason tugs Tim into a loose hug and hauls him to the couch where they sit down and gaze at the tree for a time.  

Tim is just about to suggest they start dinner when Jason sits up abruptly.   
  
“Your surprise!” Jason opens his backpack and removes a pair of velvety Santa hats, as well as two Christmas stockings. The hat he plops down onto Tim’s head. “I thought it might be fun to see you in that tonight. And nothing else.”   
  
Tim laughs at Jason’s mischievous eyebrow waggle. “Oh really? And just how am I supposed to keep warm?”  
  
“I’ll help with that.” Jason kisses him again, this time more heatedly than before. “We’ve also got stockings to hang by the chimney with care.”  
  
“I don’t have a fireplace. Or a chimney.” Tim glances toward the kitchen. “I suppose if we got creative we could hang them from the counter.”   
  
“I was thinking maybe somewhere else.” Jason’s hand slides down and lightly squeezes Tim’s groin, fingers cupping his sac knowingly. “Whaddya think?”  
  
“I’m not hanging a Christmas stocking from my dick,” Tim replies flatly. “If you want to, by all means. I can find something to stick in it.”

That comes out wrong and the tips of his ears start to burn.  

Jason leans in and nibbles up the line of Tim’s jaw. “I’d rather you stick something somewhere else,” he whispers, breath warm against his skin.

“I’m sure you do,” Tim says, laughingly shoving him away, even if his cock protests. “But I want dinner and a movie before we start losing clothes.”  

“Fine,” Jason agrees with a huff. For good measure, he pouts as he follows Tim into the kitchen. “Where’s the eggnog? You can’t tell me you didn’t knick some from Alfred.” 

“Alfred adores me, I don’t have to steal anything.” 

Dinner goes well, and Jason is appropriately surprised that Tim made the entire pot pie himself.  

“Even the pie crust?” 

Tim smiles archly as he takes a bite of the delicate puffed dough. “Even the pastry. I took the entire day off, so I had plenty of time.”  

The first movie Tim queues up once they settle back on the sofa with their eggnog isn’t really a movie. It’s a medley of different animated Christmas cartoon specials he compiled, old classics like _Frosty the Snowman, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, A Charlie Brown Christmas,_ and some Disney cartoons ending with _A Christmas Carol_. 

“What, no Grinch?” Jason asks when the screen goes dark. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d want to watch the live action or the cartoon,” Tim replies. He unburies himself from the soft blanket Jason had tugged around them earlier and stands, raising his arms over his head as he stretches. His sweater rises with him and it doesn’t escape his notice that Jason is watching him closely. Perhaps it’s time to move on to the real entertainment. However, other things come first. “I need to use the bathroom.” 

Jason doesn’t protest, and Tim slips away to the half-bath down the hall. He takes care of his own needs quickly and washes up before opening the cabinet under the sink where he removes a small bottle of lube he’d stashed earlier. It’s not as though he doesn’t have some hidden in the couch cushions, as well as condoms, but this is more fun, even if he does miss Jason’s fingers slicking him up and spreading him open. 

His body easily takes one finger, then a second. A rush job to be sure, but it isn’t as though he’s a stranger to Jason’s cock anymore. 

No, his boyfriend learned rather quickly just how determined Tim was to take him, although a rather thorough exploration of his toy collection helped. 

Tim grins at himself in the mirror, enjoying both the memory and the brush of his fingers rubbing over his prostate. His Santa hat hangs crookedly, the red almost matching the color to his cheeks, and his eyes are hazy with need as he prepares himself for later. He’s ready. More than ready. Hopefully Jason will enjoy his little surprise. 

Because why waste time when they could be having sex in front of the Christmas tree? 

He exits the bathroom with that thought in mind and stops short when he enters the living room. 

Jason is still there, sitting right where he’d left him looking for all the world like he hasn't moved an inch. 

But he clearly has because he’s completely and utterly devoid of clothing except for his Santa hat and… 

Tim leans against the wall and starts laughing. “I see you found your chimney.” 

“Yup.” The Christmas stocking is hanging from Jason’s rigid cock. “You did say clothing could be lost after dinner and a movie. I lost mine, so you’re still overdressed, Timmy.” 

This is very true, but it isn’t exactly how Tim wants things to go. Not yet. He’s got his own little game he wants to play, one that’s been percolating in his mind since Jason placed the Santa hat on his head earlier. 

He smoothly approaches the couch, less of himself in his stride and more Red Robin, a fact Jason clearly picks up on if the hitch in his breath is any indication. Tim comes to a stop between Jason’s spread knees and rakes his eyes up and down the bare body that’s been put on display just for him. Scars litter the muscled skin, marks that Tim has spent untold hours tasting and learning until he knows them as well as his own. Under the gently twinkling lights of the Christmas tree, they appear softer even if the body they adorn is no less hard. His mouth waters in anticipation. Touching Jason, knowing he’s the only one who gets to see him like this, so open and raw, sends fire through Tim’s veins, brighter than any star on the Christmas tree. 

“See something you like?” Jason asks archly, leaning back into the sofa cushions so that he’s even more in display. The garish Christmas stocking bobs as his cock twitches. 

“You are utterly shameless.” Tim slowly unbuckles his belt and makes a show of unbuttoning his jeans and sliding down the zipper. 

“I think you learned that a long time ago,” Jason drawls lazily, his gaze locked on Tim’s groin. “Still can’t believe you never tried licking your own balls while you had the chance.” 

“Why bother when I have you now?” Tim shoves his jeans and boxers down, revealing his own dick. A bead of precome beads on the tip. Jason licks his lips, but Tim reaches out and grabs his chin, forcing him to look up. “I hope you don’t plan on saving that stocking for morning.” 

“Why’s that?” Jason’s hands are warm on Tim’s hips as he settles over those tree trunks he calls thighs. 

Tim leans over the broad torso, keeping his back arched so that only the tip of his cock drags against Jason’s own. He snakes his hand over a bare shoulder and into Jason’s hair, tugging as his fingers tangle in the dark locks. Jason’s eyes flash and he grins, which makes Tim tug harder. 

“Because I plan to completely and utterly destroy it,” he whispers, planting feather light kisses over Jason’s neck before he bites, hard. 

Beneath him, Jason groans and rocks his hips, trying to find purchase against the one part of Tim that is still being denied to him. “Fucking tease.” 

Tim grins and withdraws, sitting up so he can take his sweater off. He loses the Santa hat in the process, but Jason is quick to put it back on for him. “Now is that any way to speak to Santa?” he asks, tracing a finger between Jason’s nipples, slowly circling them, but not quite touching before moving on to his collarbones. 

He’s spent a lot of time lathering attention here too. There are still faint marks from the last time they’d spent together and before the night is over, there will be new, darker ones replacing them. 

Jason laughs as he picks up on Tim’s little game. “Alright then, _Santa_. What are you gonna give me for Christmas?” 

“That depends.” Tim drapes himself over all that bare skin, enjoying the heat of it pressed against his own, and rocks his hips, finally driving his cock against Jason’s. “Have you been naughty or have you been nice?”

“Jesus, fuck. Do you really have to ask?”


End file.
